O primeiro amor de James Sirius
by big bih buh
Summary: Era destino de todo Potter


O primeiro amor de James Sirius Potter

McGonagall almoçava tranquilamente em seu lugar; Hogwarts estava relativamente calma, o que era um perigo. Seus anos de experiência já a haviam avisado de que isso era sinal de tormenta pesada; não se assustou ao ver o ruivo James Sirius Potter levantando-se do seu lugar e subindo na mesa, animado. Um microfone surgiu na sua mão e, em poucos segundos, tinha a atenção de todos virada para si.

- Por favor, um minuto de sua atenção – pediu o garoto, testando o microfone. Um chiado assustou a todos, que largaram os seus talheres, levando as mãos aos ouvidos. – He, agora sim – riu ele, pigarreando para, então, começar.

McGonagall largou seus talheres também, cruzando os dedos das mãos e apoiando seu queixo ali, esperando. Seu instinto não havia mentido; de tantos marotos em Hogwarts, logo James Sirius Potter tinha que iniciar o dia.

"Só posso ter grudado chiclete na varinha de Merlin" pensou ela, concentrando-se e tentando resgatar paciência para agüentar o que viesse para frente.

- Estou aqui hoje – disse ele, interrompendo os pensamentos da professora. – Para expressar meus sentimentos.

Um coro de "ooh" partiram de várias garotas, de casas distintas, de idades distintas; McGonagall suspirou, pedindo clemência a Merlin.

- Todos nós sabemos que a adolescência é uma fase difícil – disse James Sirius, passando a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os mais ainda. – Apesar de muito boa, é difícil – agora, abriu um sorriso ao pensar em como era boa aquela época. – Afinal, é a época em que nossas mães nos mandam para Hogwarts para tirar férias e, então, descobrimos e passamos por diversas experiências novas. O primeiro cecê, o primeiro absorvente, o primeiro beijo, a primeira detenção... o primeiro amor! – exclamou, chamando a atenção novamente. – E como é muita coisa em cima da minha cabeça, eu decidi me expressar... não guardar um amor tão lindo dentro de mim. Por favor, escutem com atenção. Professora McGonagall... essa é pra você – disse James, fazendo todos se surpreenderem; porém, a mais surpresa era a diretora, que o encarava, lívida.

Ele colou um braço atrás das costas, enquanto segurava o microfone e virava-se para ela, colocando-se numa pose rígida, de declamador de poesias.

E toda vez que a vejo

Meu coração salta

E se aperta

Como querendo fugir

E o sangue corre

Tão rápido

Que sinto que vou explodir

Oh, tanta emoção

Ao vê-la

Tanta adrenalina

Ao me aproximar

Como poderei ser sem ela?

Como poderia ser sem ela?

Meus amigos dizem que é amor

Meus pais, ansiedade

Mas só meu coração sabe

Que é a aflição

De saber

Que vou entrar em outra detenção

Armadilhas do coração

Fui pego por quem menos esperava

Então eu vejo sua boca se abrir

E é quando já não a escuto dizer

Que o resto da vida eu vou servir.

Mas faço mesmo assim

Por adoração à rainha de Hogwarts

A professora mais severa

E justa

E é por isso que eu sempre volto lá

São tudo desculpas

Para ver-te

Dizer tão gentilmente

"Potter, eu não tinha tantos cabelos brancos

Antes de você entrar aqui"

O salão inteiro aplaudiu, enquanto McGonagall tentava esconder o rubor na sua face desconcertada; James gargalhou e soprou um beijo para ela, enquanto, por meio da varinha, passava o microfone para ela e iniciava um bater de palmas, seguido por "DISCURSO, DISCURSO" de metade do salão.

- Potter, é uma honra saber que você gosta tanto assim de me ver – disse McGonagall, sarcástica; porém, um sorriso estava pregado em seus lábios e uma alegria fina e pura nascia em seu coração. Sentia emoção. – Por isso que você bagunça tanto o colégio, não é? –perguntou, irônica, recebendo um "é claro" do garoto, que soprou-lhe outro beijo. – Nunca desconfiei de nada além disso. Mas saiba que esse poema bonitinho não vai te livrar da detenção de hoje à noite. Seja pontual, por favor – disse, enquanto devolvia o microfone para o garoto por meio de mágica. Encarou seu rosto risonho e mandou-lhe um sorrisinho.

Em nenhum momento, James Sirius esperou, realmente, escapar da detenção que o esperava à noite; mas era justamente isso que tornava McGonagall tão especial. Aquele ar sério, a dureza, o rigor e, ao mesmo tempo, por trás disso tudo, ainda havia uma mulher tão marota quanto ele que, certamente, jamais esqueceria daquela declaração e muito menos daquele ruivinho malandro que, veja bem, tanto agitou com o seu coração.

"Não esperava nada mais de um Potter" pensou McGonagall enquanto seguia para as próximas aulas do dia.

* * *

N/a: nem eu entendi essa fic; e na minha cabeça, o poema parecia fazer sentido. Só uma ansiedade em escrever algo com James Sirius s2

Perdoem o lixo, mas sabem como é, né? Escrita de luxo é para poucos xD


End file.
